List of Top Cat characters
This is a list of characters in the American animated television series Top Cat. Characters are listed only once, normally under the first applicable subsection in the list; very minor characters are listed with a more regular character with whom they are associated. Characters that appear in only one episode are not listed. This also includes information and characters from the feature film, Top Cat: The Movie. Core TV Show characters This list is incomplete. You can help by adding to it. Top Cat Top Cat (or simply T.C.) is the yellow furred, charismatic, and clever main protagonist. He wears a mauve hat and vest. He often rips off and/or tricks his gang and Officer Dibble. He does respect the effort the gang does for him, but he often takes credit for it. That said, he is loyal to the gang and will help one of them if they need it. He also stops Officer Dibble from arresting him by lying to Dibble about how much talent Dibble has. He is 15 years old. In the movie, Top Cat: The Movie, he was the main protagonist in the movie and his voice is more narrow and is a little bit lower pitched, which was criticized by fans. He has a new crush on Trixie. He also told his gang that they only steal from people who deserve it. He was framed by Strickland, who has used a robot clone to get him arrested on purpose, where he was placed in Dog jail. He is voiced by Arnold Stang in the TV Show, while he was voiced by Daws Butler in Yogi's Ark Lark and Jason Harris in the movie. Benny the Ball Benny is TC's right-hand man. He is short, innocent, chubby, naive and cute. A blue-coloured cat with a white jacket that fastens with a single button at his neck. His eyes are shown as black dots unlike the other cats who have white sclerae with black pupils. Benny may appear to be simple-minded,due to the fact that he always gives the game away, but he manages to ask the most logical questions during the gang's erratic endeavors. He also has a ready wit at times. The gang relationship between Benny and TC is based on a devoted friendship between them. He is the youngest of the cats and is 7 years old. In the movie, he appears to be a big fan of Lazlo-Lazlo, a famous musician performer (see below for more information) and he sometimes gets Top Cat and his gang in trouble. A number of episodes have focused on Benny, including "The Violin Player", "The Unscratchables" and "The Missing Heir". He also made a cameo appearance on Kid vs. Kat in "The Kat Whisperer". Benny the Ball is modeled after his voice actor Maurice Gosfield. In the movie, his arms are slightly shorter and smaller, his voice is a little bit clearer, and he is slightly more clumsy. He was voiced by John Stephenson in Yogi's Ark Lark, Avery Schreiber in Top Cat and the Beverly Hills Cats, Chris Edgerly in the movie and Maurice Lamarche in Harvey Birdman: Attorney at Law. Choo-Choo Choo-Choo (nicknamed Chooch by TC and the gang) is enthusiastic and devoted to TC, even when he’s clueless as to what he’s doing; he is a pink cat with a white turtleneck sweater, 13 years old and is often depicted with the eyes of a Siamese cat. He lives at the fire house as the fire house cat, as seen in the episode "Hawaii Here We Come". Choo-Choo is apparently a very skilled poker player, as stated by Top Cat in the episode "The Golden Fleecing". He had a couple of love crushes, as seen in "Choo-Choo's Romance" and "Choo-Choo Goes Gaga-Gaga", however, unlike Fancy-Fancy or Top Cat, Choo-Choo has very little courage when talking to girls. When he talks, his voice sounds like Woody Allen. He is also believed by some people to sound like Lenny Leonard from The Simpsons. In the movie, his voice is a bit narrow and higher and he plays bingo at a bingo hall. He is voiced by Marvin Kaplan in the TV series and Jason Harris in the movie. Brain Brain appears to be a common assistant to Top Cat. Contrary to his name (which appears to have been given in jest or sarcasm), Brain is the dim-witted member of the alley gang, an orange cat with a purple T-shirt with a black line. Brain is notorious for being unable to keep a secret and for his stuttering. He also seems to be in charge of the group's money (which they rarely have) and he runs up and down the road. Despite his apparent stupidity, he can sometimes say something brilliant, which TC instantly rephrases to make it sound like he said it. He's 9 years old. In the movie, his voice is a little deeper and he is a little more apparently stupid. He is voiced by Leo De Lyon in the TV series and Jason Harris in the movie. Fancy-Fancy Fancy-Fancy also appears to be a common helper to Top Cat. He is laid-back, sweet-talking, handsome, kind-hearted and is regularly seen chatting up the ladies before leaving them when hearing the 'dustbin lid call'. A brown cat with a white scarf, he resembles Spook in appearance, except he is younger at the age of 11. His look and voice is based on Cary Grant. In the movie, he is very good as disguising like female robots. His voice is a bit narrow and more "fancy". He also has a "girlfriend" who he does not like dating. He is voiced by John Stephenson in the TV series and Matthew Piazzi in the movie. Spook Spook is one of the most streetwise members of the gang. When he talks, a torrent of "like"'s are used. He is similar to Fancy-Fancy in demeanor and appearance, although he is a bit older at 12 years old and appears more fun-loving than kind-hearted, a sweet talking cat whose vernacular is based on that of a beatnik. When the gang need some help with a situation, he usually steps up to the plate. Like Choo-Choo, he is a skilled poker player as stated by Top Cat in the episode "The Golden Fleecing". In the movie, he sounds more young-like, his "like" torrents are a little curious type, and he plays pool with his friends. He has his longest speaking role to date in the movie, when he tells the gang about his friend who may be able to help them break Top Cat out of jail. He is a pool shark with olive green fur and a torn black tie. He is voiced by Leo De Lyon in the TV series and Benjamin Diskin in the movie. Officer Charlie Dibble Officer Charlie Dibble is an NYPD Policeman (at the age of 45) whose beat includes the alley. His full name is discovered in the episode "T.C. Minds the Baby" where TC and the gang found an abandoned baby and named him 'Charlie' after Officer Dibble. Though he usually resents the gang's presence in the alley, there are times when he respects and loves them. He wants TC to clean up the alley and to stay off his telephone. Dibble's superior is Sergeant Murphy. Is sometimes called variations of his name by TC such of Dabble, Drubble, Dribble and so on. In reference to this character, 'Dibble' has been adopted as an English derogatory slang term for Police Officers. In the movie, his life long dream is to become the chief of police and is revealed that he works overtime at his police work to impress his chief who is retiring. It also reveals his birthday date (December 18 which is the same as Lou Strickland), his favorite food, tuna fish sandwiches, enjoys fly-fishing, and even kept his lucky penny in his shoe (which is actually a nickel). He is voiced by Allen Jenkins in the TV series, John Stephenson in Yogi's Treasure Hunt and Top Cat and the Beverly Hills Cats, and Bill Lobely in the movie. Minor TV characters featuring in the movie Griswald Griswald is a bulldog who is sporadically seen in the show, he often antagonises Top Cat and his gang; but in the movie he is seen as one of Top Cat's friends and sometimes enemy. He is vicious, but also gullible and slightly dim witted. He was once employed by the police to help Dibble with his beat. He is seen in both films. In the film, he is convinced by Top Cat that he is, in fact, a cat, which Griswald believes due to his gullible nature. At the end of the film, he is invited to stay with Top Cat and become one of the gang. He is voiced by Don Messick in the TV series, Jason Harris in the UK version of the movie, and by Danny Trejo in the US version of the movie. Lazlo-Lazlo Lazlo-Lazlo (known as Lazlo-Lozla in Spanish) is a famous performer and musician. When Officer Dibble bought a record by him, the musical director of Carnegie Hall mistakenly thought it was Benny playing and took in Benny for his talent before realizing that it wasn't Benny, but the janitor who when he had offered advice Top Cat had said 'Stick to your broom'. He still cleans up after every show. Top Cat and Benny saw him again in the movie when the Maharajah of Pookajee came to watch him perform. The Maharajah of Pookajee He is a Middle Eastern citizen, who is a V.I.P., who is also known for giving away rubies as tips and is a huge fan of Lazlo-Lazlo. He also helped Strickland build his police robots. He claims that Lazlo-Lazlo never misses a note and will bet all of his rubies on it. However, he lost the bet, thanks to Top Cat's plan. He gave his device, The Maharajahton 5000, which can transform into anything (MP3 Player, Pencil sharpener, suitcase, hair-dryer, etc.), to Top Cat because after losing the bet about Lazlo-Lazlo missing a note. In the movie, he is named Pikachu instead of Pookajee. Note: There are also more characters that need to be added. Please add more of the characters in this article. Movie characters These are the main original characters which appeared in the movie, Top Cat: The Movie only. This list is incomplete. You can help by adding to it. Trixie Trixie is a female feline who works for Strickland and his police robots and is Top Cat's crush. After she found out that Top Cat was innocent, she decided to help Dibble and free Top Cat. She is voiced by Melissa Disney. Lou Strickland Lou Strickland is a greedy man and is the main antagonist in the movie. Despite his ugly-look, he claims to be the most handsome person of all time. He created new robots, because he thinks that humans make mistakes, while technology police work doesn't. He also decided not to fire Dibble because he shared the same birthday (December 18) and so he can help turn on the robots. He becomes the chief of police and also appears to be a V.I.P. at the Lazlo-Lazlo concert, but gets his tickets stolen from Top Cat. He was voiced by Jason Harris in the UK and Mexican version and Rob Schneider in the U.S. version. Category:Lists of characters in American television animation